Hoping and Memories…
by where the wind blows
Summary: Mr. Pevensies! what on earth are you doing?" i blinked... opps not Narnia... school... moments when the seven freinds of Narnia are not where they belong...


This is a story idea have had for a while but I never got to writing. It is a one shot so don't go asking or anymore. These are little scenes where the seven of the friends of Narnia have gotten a bit distracted by thoughts of Narnia.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

OH AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!

Hoping and Memories… 

**Digory Kirke**

(Two years after coming home from Narnia.)

A soft breeze blew around my face and the trees above me rustled swaying with the wind. I could not think of a place I would rather be. To my right there was a river flowing peacefully and to my left Fledge was talking with the group of animals.

I don't think I have ever been happier. There was nothing I would rather do then sit under this grand tree in Narnia. Aslan was talking with the King and Queen discussing where the new castle would be built. Polly was sitting by the river talking to the water spirits.

Suddenly there was a voice from behind me. "Excuse me; could you sift a little to the right, you are going to break one of my branches." I sat up startled looking behind me. The oak tree I had been leaning on was speaking to me. Nothing new. All the trees could talk.

"Oh I am sorry!" I said to the oak. I have been leaning agenized one of his small twigs that stuck out from the main trunk. I shifted my weight so I was in a more comfortable position for me and the tree.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much." The oak answered with a sigh.

I was in my place; happy peaceful, Narnia was the place I could do whatever I wanted no one could tell me what to do… this was where I belonged… this was where…

"Ouch!" I shouted sitting up looking around. I was sitting in my backyard under an apple tree. Just as I was enjoying myself in my fantasy an apple had decided to fall on my head, waking me from my amazing daydream.

"Stupid apple." I muttered picking it up and taking a bite.

I could not stop the tear from running down my face….

********

**Polly Plummer**

**(**A year after coming home from Narnia.)

"Polly! What on earth are you doing!!!?"

"Ow!" I said, falling hard onto the cobblestones. I had walked straight into a man carrying his groceries.

"Oh little lady are you okay?" the man said, holding out his hand to Polly.

"Oh yes!" I said I said taking the offered hand. "I am terribly sorry about your food! Let me help you pick it up." I bent down to pick up the food.

"Why thank you little lady." The man said after I had helped him. "In the future try to be more careful."

"Yes sir I will." I answered him following my mother who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Polly," Her mother whispered in a fierce voice "You could have gotten hurt! What do you think you where doing skipping around like that?"

"Skipping?" I questioned looking surprised.

"Yes, skipping you where skipping around. Really Polly you need to act more dignified you are becoming a lady."

"Skipping…" I said more quietly thinking of the day dream that only moments before I had been immersed in.

I had been running and skipping through a field in a magical land… boy I missed Narnia.

"Really Polly, just last week when we had dinner at the Nelsons it was like you where in another planet. You even called Mr. Nelson Aslan! You need to start paying more attention to where you are, less fantasizing.

"Naturally mother." I answered my mind wondering back to the land of talking animals.

***********

**Peter Pevensie **

(After LWW before Prince Caspian.)

_Ring. _

"Alright student's class dismissed. Please pick up your report on the first Sumerians as you leave. Um, Mr. Pevensie can I speak with you for a minute."

My heart beat faster. Had I done something wrong?

"Yes Mr. Michelson?" I asked after the class had left.

"Peter this report was very good." Mr. Michelson said holding Peter's report and flipping through it.

"Thank you Mr. Michelson." I asked thinking there must be more coming. I was right.

"I particularly liked this sentence." Mr. Michelson said as he began reading off a section on Peter's paper. "The Sumerians had much more advancement that many early civilizations such as irrigation ditches, plows, mud bricks and the castle of Car Paravel…." Mr. Michelson stopped and looked at me.

My eyes had gone wide but I did not speak.

"Another part that I found very attention-grabbing was this sentence. 'The Sumerians believed in many gods such as Ea and Aslan the great.'" Mr. Michelson raised his eyebrows and continued.

"This was another one I found very amusing. 'One of the first wars was between the Sumerians and the King of Archenland king Ralf.'" Mr. Michelson did not look amused.

"I can explain." I heard myself saying raking my brain for a good explanation.

"I would like that very much Peter. Please explain." Mr. Michelson was looking at me searching my face.

"Well… it's because… because of Latin class… yes…" I was thinking up and excuses so fast I was worried that it sounded like I was speaking gibberish.

"Latin class?" Mr. Michelson looked mad. Never a good sign.

"Yes…in Latin class we are… um… studying Latin mythology… yes… and thoughts are some of the characters that we have discussed in class. I am terribly sorry I will rewrite the paper for you if you wish…" Peter you are a genius I thought to myself.

"Mythology…hmmm… well I suppose I understand. You have one week you rewrite the paper. See there are no more Latin moments in it." Mr. Michelson looked like he did not believe me.

"I will sir. Don't worry." I left the classroom wiping sweat from my brow. Then I smiled Edmund was going to laugh himself silly when I told him about this…

**Susan Pevensie **

(A year after Prince Caspian but before when Lucy and Edmund went on the dawn Treader.)

"Oh Susan were did you learn to do your hair like that!" Melissa asked me looking at my elegant hair style.

"Oh? I learned how to do this before the wedding of Prince Cor. Aravis, prince Cor's wife to be said that this is the way bridesmaids in Archenland did there hair." I said patting my hair to make it stay.

"Prince who and bridesmaids in were?" Melissa asked me her eyes wide with shock.

"Oh… just kidding…" I said worried that my friend would think I was crazy. Just last week my best friend Kathleen had gotten mad at me because of a memory of Narnia….

"Oh Susan is it not a beautiful dress?" Kathleen was twirling around in her expensive dress. The one she was going to wear to her older sisters wedding.

"Yes it is." I answered, looking at way the material was sown together. I could not help but pick out every little mistake. It was nothing like the dresses I had worn in Narnia.

"I think it is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. Don't you agree?" Kathleen asked me as she stood in fount of the mirror.

"Oh no…" I answered not really thinking. My mind was elsewhere.

"No? What do you mean no?" Kathleen asked whirling around her hands on her hips staring at me.

"Oh I just think that my coronation dress was much better…" It was only then that I realized what I was saying. "I mean… I think it is the most beautiful dress." But she was not falling for it.

"Susan this is not something you kid about." Kathleen looked hurt.

"I'm not Kathleen really I'm…" It had taken me twenty minutes for Kathleen to even consider my apology.

After that all I could think was about how much I hated memories of Narnia.

"Yes Melissa I was only kidding… my mother taught me to do my hair like this…"

**Edmund Pevensie **

(Before the Dawn Treader.)

Sometimes the pressure was too much. Why is it the king who has to think of all the good ideas? Why me?

I knew the answer to this quite well. Well maybe I did I was never sure. But sometimes it would be nice if I did not always have to think of the battle ideas. Was it really necessary that he think of how to attack the enemy? Why him? Well there was always Peter but he was off fighting the giants and he was in charge of going to help the King of Archenland defeat his foes.

Anyway it was up to me to assemble the army and prepare to battle agonized the terrible Rabadash.

I had gathered the army and we where heading out to Archenland. But we needed a plan… did we attack the enemy right away? Or do we sneak up on them and prepare for a surprise attack.

"Your majesty, how are we to attack the enemy?" General Dale the centaur asked looking at me.

"I do not know… any idea General?" I asked looking at him.

"The question is easy Mr. Pevensie do you need it explained to you again?"

"What on earth do you mean Dale?" I asked, he was talking nonsense.

"Mr. Pevensie does not speak to him in that way!"

"Mr. Pevensie? You don't address me in that tone!" I was getting angry now. We where good to our subjects and did not give out harsh punishment but we would not be addressed at Mr. Pevensie. It was unheard of.

"Edmund Pevensie sit down right this instant!" I blinked. I was not in Narnia preparing to Battle I was in London, England. Algebra class. Somehow my memories had blended into this world and I was in algebra class. I had stood up and had been talking back to the teacher.

"Oh Mr. Pickett I am sorry." I said. I must have looked shocked and confused for Mr. Pickett's face was not angry it was pitying.

"Now Mr. Pevensie I will expect you after class. We must discuss this little issue of yours, we may need to sign you up for some therapy…"

The class was laughing now. Great another thing I needed. A King never blushed a King kept his head high. Unfortunately in this world I was not a King and my face turned bright red. I sat back down. Why me?

**Lucy Pevensie **

(After Lion Witch and Wardrobe)

"Pass the Potatoes Lucy." King Peter said.

"Yes King Peter right away." I said picking up the bowl and passing it up to my brother. He was sitting on his golden throne, his crown glittering.

"Lucy?" Edmund questioned. He two was seated in a thrown and wearing a crown. All around the giant table in the grand banquet hall there subjects where watching them. I did not seen what the matter was all I had done was pass the potatoes as asked.

"Really brother I did nothing wrong." I answered curtly.

"Really Lucy, snap out of it." This time it was Susan. Susan's red gown matched perfectly with the red of the table decorations.

"Snap out of what?" I was getting mad now. "Honestly Susan our subjects are looking." I added in a whisper.

"Subjects?" a Narnian next to me said. "Lucy dear are you feeling all right?"

"Yes I am feeling fine it is you that are… oh." I suddenly looked around and was no longer at the banquet hall in Narnia I was at out scrubbed little table in our own kitchen.

"Lucy. Where you fantasying again?" Peter said his eyebrows raised suggestively. Edmund snickered.

"Why yes Peter I was. Sorry mother I guess I forgot where I was…." I looked at my mother. She had been the Narnian who had asked if I was okay.

"Well Lucy I think you better go lie down." Her mother said.

"Yes good idea… I think I will." As I left I heard my mother say to Susan.

"For a little girl she has such an imagination….I hope she will not always be living in her own little world…" Susan answered.

"Don't worry mother, she isn't."

My mother did not understand. But we did not expect her too.

**Eustace Scrub**

(After the Voyage of the Dawn Treader.)

"Scrubb! Why are you talking to _her…_?" It was Carter. Carter was on of the bullies at my school.

"I was talking to her because she is my friend." I answered him, keeping my voice steady. Jill next to me looked scared.

"Your friend? What has happened to you Scrubb? This year you are so unmanageable." It was Edith Winterblott.

"Unimaginable? Oh you mean I have changed? Well I think the change is a good thing." Edith's eyes narrowed. I was getting nervous now maybe I should just be friends with them again…. But then a vision filled my head.

I was on an island. But I was not human. I was miserable, my arm was in pain. Then I saw him. A great Lion, Aslan the lion. Soon the pain was gone and I was human again.

Edith was still talking. "… really Scrubb. Pole?"

For a second I did not know what to say but then a golden face filled my vision.

"I don't think it is very nice of you to talk in that way. Come on Pole." With that I grabbed Pole's arm and we darted away.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Scrubb…" Jill told me once we were out of sight of the bullies.

"No Problem Pole." I said.

"But they are right… you have changed." She said.

"Yes I know…" I said thinking of a wonderful boat on a pale blue ocean with friends by your side…

************

**Jill Pole **

(After the Silver Chair.)

Have you ever heard the saying if you wish for something hard enough it will come true.

That is a LIE. I have wished harder than anyone in the world. Well maybe just as hard as the others. I am sure Peter and Edmund have wished to go back, maybe even harder than me.

But sometimes I feel that I am never going to be able to get back. I know that I will, Aslan said we could go back. But it has been so long! I keep hoping that maybe if I think about it hard enough I will go back sooner. If only there was a way to go back without thinking about it. I remember the last time that I went to Narnia. It had been my first time. Me and Eustace had asked to get in and we did. But it seemed that it would only work once.

I had tried and tried to get back. I had prayed, I had wished, I had sung, and I had cried.

But I could not get back.

"What are you thinking about Jill?" My Father asked.

"Oh nothing…" I answered.

**Lara **

(While reading The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe.)

"Lara will you please get your nose out of that book. Really you must have read that book at least a dozen times…" My mother said as I turned the page.

"Two dozen…" I added as Lucy and Mr. Tumnus embraced.

"Really Lara. There is a real world you know. Those are just books." My mother had given me this lecture at lest a million times.

"They are the _BEST _books! They are the best books ever!"

"Well read a different one just for now okay."

"Fine," I said putting down the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe and picking up Voyage of the Dawn Treader.

I smiled as my mother let out a sigh.

**Sorry about grammar and spelling!!! I do try… **

**PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY!!!!!**


End file.
